


Flurries

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that old chestnut, the trapped-in-a-snowstorm trope. Set early in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flurries

**Author's Note:**

> It's been really cold and I felt like using that as inspiration - but forgive me, I've never been trapped in a blizzard with Danny Castellano. Damn.

"Seriously, Danny. My one day off in two weeks, and I still had to go into the office and then come here? I should be at a spa, or flying to Paris for the weekend, or basically anything else." Mindy shoves a handful of files and assorted paperwork at Danny and stomps into his apartment. She starts removing layers before she realizes the apartment isn't really any warmer than outside. "What the hell, it's freezing in here!"

Danny shrugs. He has sweaters. They're named that for a reason. "If it goes below 65, I'll turn it on for a bit." 

Mindy's rant continues. "It's 65 below in here. I was warmer out in the snow! And I really don't see what the rush is - we could have just done this all on Monday when the office opens." She sits down in a huff. 

"No, we have to get these forms filed first thing Monday or we'll miss the cut-off, and we can't afford to wait another month. I've got to be at the hospital, and you, who knows where you'll be, but you won't be on time." Danny glances at her pouty face and goes on. "Look, I didn't plan on Schulman retiring out of the blue. He used to keep me in the loop, but now, eh... Just deal with it. This is important to all of us, and a half hour won't kill you. Then you can go back out in the nice, warm snow." 

"You don't know that," she huffs. "What if I freeze to death in here?"

Danny lays out the paperwork, separating it into piles. He's methodical and precise, marking each area that needs to be signed with a different color post-it tab. Mindy fidgets, endlessly bored, tapping her foot until Danny snaps and tells her to "can it." She glares at him, but he's completely engrossed in his project. The red reading glasses he's using are slipping down his nose, and Mindy feels an urge to push them back up his face. And maybe pinch him, or poke him, because this is terrible, terribly dull. 

"Ugh, Danny, I'm dying. I've checked Facebook and Twitter and Insta and everyone is out having a good time like you're supposed to on a Saturday night and I'm stuck _here_ with _you._ "

Danny sighs, pushing his glasses up and scowling. He sits back and rubs his temples, then crosses his arms. "I'm not exactly having fun here, myself."

"You could have fooled me! This looks like exactly how your nights off go - you being boring and doing paperwork, while the world goes on around you! And you've dragged me into your dungeon to suffer along with you." 

"Are you done?" He retorts. Mindy just pouts. 

"What would you really be doing right now if I hadn't asked you to do this? The weather is awful. You're not dressed up, so no hot date..."

"Low blow, Castellano. You know what happened with Josh. I'm not emotionally ready to start dating again." At least until someone asks her, because she really is over him. Once she got past the initial hurt at finding out he wasn't being exclusive, she realized they really didn't have enough in common to build on, and besides, he was always so amped up, he made her look like the mellow one. 

"Actually I don't know what happened with him. You just said you broke up."

"Are you really showing a personal interest in my life?" Mindy's eyes light up and she leans forward, clasping her hands. Danny shakes his head vehemently. 

"Forget I said anything." Before she can interrupt, he continues. "Anyway, you'd be at home, under a blanket, watching some terrible reality show and eating something sticky. And I know this..." He shakes a finger at her. "Because you're always like that in the doctors lounge. So you can still do that in a hour when we're done."

"An hour!? You said it would just be a half hour..." Mindy checks her watch. "An hour ago! Just let me sign my parts so I can go!"

"It's been fifteen minutes, and you can wait till I'm done. The last thing I need is to find something you didn't initial and I have to track you down, or have Jeremy forge it. This is serious stuff, Mindy. All of us have considerable funds tied up in the practice, and..."

"Okay, okay." Mindy waves her hand in his direction as her eyes roll back in her head. "I can't handle all this _and_ a rant, Danny. Just do whatever and hurry."

"Fine," he huffs. They sit in stony silence, Mindy mournfully looking at photos of mixed drinks and bright lights on her phone. 

"I need to charge this," she mutters, digging in her purse for the cable. 

"Are you whistling?" Danny doesn't even look up as he grunts his question. 

"No. I can carry a tune, and besides, I'd be full on belting out Xtina or something if I wanted. That sound is coming from outside." Mindy wanders to the window. "Whoa, Danny, it's hardcore blizzard status out here. Shit! It's going to be a bitch and a half to get home in this!"

"This wasn't on the Weather Channel," he mutters as he joins her. She's leaning, one hand on the pane, and she knows he's going to scold her for the handprint she's making when she feels him bump against her. One of his hands finds the small of her back as he uses the other to push the drapes back. 

Mindy is rattled by this strangely intimate gesture. She can feel his warmth through the layers of clothing, and she can smell him, a faint woodsy scent overlying something dark and masculine. She can't help the way her body instantly responds, the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, that tight coiling in her abdomen. It's just physiology, it's not Danny. 

But it is Danny, which makes it weird. Weirder... The weirdest, because she's not attracted to him at all. He's cranky, and sweaty, and stubborn and conceited and he doesn't even have a favorite 1D member. She doesn't have one single iota of feelings for him. Nope. Not a one. 

Not anymore. 

Sure, there may have been a point in time where she wasn't completely grossed out by his weird lumpy body. In fact, she might have actually admired his oddly buff biceps, and the way his shirt seemed maybe a little too snug across his chest, and there was the matter of his back, and how it rippled when he moved... And yes, maybe his ridiculously sculpted face has appeared in her dreams a time or twenty, but not in forever. At least a few weeks. 

Danny doesn't notice the minor existential crisis his colleague is going through next to him and he grimaces at the flurries. "There's no visibility. You're not going anywhere for a while. No way you're getting a cab in this."

He looks at Mindy and assumes as the uneasy look on her face is because of his words, not his proximity. But he's closer then he intended and it feels awkward. He's suddenly hyper aware of the way he's touching her and how she feels beneath his hand. 

It doesn't suck. 

He withdraws his arm gingerly and turns without a glance to head back to his spot at the table. Mindy stays a moment longer, watching gusts blow the ice and snow in swirls. She's definitely not wise to venture out on this, but the alternative seems even more grim. Still, she resigns herself to staying, turning back to retrieve her phone and the cable.

"Where can I plug this in?"

Danny just grunts and waves his hand at the wall behind him, not looking up. Mindy squats to plug in the adapter, but she's a little off balance, so when she feels herself wobble, she grabs at the closest solid object to steady herself. 

That happens to be Danny, or more specifically, his thigh. She freezes, but she's stubborn too, and though her face immediately goes crimson, she powers through it and stabs at the outlet.

There's a loud pop and the room goes dark. 

Mindy screams and falls backwards, landing square on her behind. 

"What the hell did you do, Mindy?" 

Danny stands and nearly trips over her as she scrambles to her feet. She screams again.

"I didn't do anything!" she wails. 

Feeling his way along the wall down, he makes it into the kitchen and find his emergency kit, pulling out flashlights and candles. Once armed with his maglite, he goes to the outlet and pulls out Mindy's charger. 

"Thank God I hadn't connected my phone yet! It might have shorted out." She activates the flashlight app and waves it around. Danny shoves a real flashlight into her hands.

"Use this - you're going to kill your battery," he scolds as he makes his way to the window. "Damn it, Mindy, I think you shorted out the entire neighborhood!"

"Right, Danny, that's a completely logical conclusion. There's a blackout, and it's not the sudden fucking blizzard that causes it. No, I shorted something out. And even if I did, it's your antique ass wiring at fault!"

"I can't see any lights anywhere - it's completely pitch black. I haven't seen it this dark in 10 years."

"Oh my God, Danny!" Mindy shrieks in horror. 

"What? What is it?" He's by her side in an instant, shining his ridiculously bright light on her. She shields her eyes.

"Hello, don't blind me!"

"The way you were yelling, I thought you were hurt or something." He lowers the flashlight and Mindy waves her phone at him. 

"No signal, Danny! We're trapped here with no connection to the outside world. It's like the zombie apocalypse, only no zombies. There aren't any zombies, are there, Danny?"

"Stop saying my name so much. And calm down, we're not trapped. I have a radio."

"What? A radio? We're not in a car, Danny." 

He glares at her and goes into his hall closet, emerging with a small gray box and a package of batteries.

"A transistor radio and fresh batteries. I swap them out every six months, even though they say they should last two years. The last thing you want in emergency is your radio damaged by corroded batteries."

"No, the last thing I want is to be stuck here in the dark with _you._ " She flops into a chair and moans. "And no internet access!"

"People survived without the internet for thousands of years - I think you can manage without an update on Jay B for a night."

"Danny, are you trying to say Jay-Z or referring to Justin Bieber? Because it's not true in either case."

He just stares at her, his face a mix of confusion and disgust, and then sits back to assemble the radio. It takes a few minutes of flipping the dial to find a station

_"Blackouts have been reported throughout the Tri-state area. No word yet on the cause but it has been speculated that the power grid was affected by the sudden severity of the storm, attributed to a possible lightning strike."_

"See, it wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny sighs and shuts off the radio. "Well, let's hope they restore it faster than the 2003 blackout."

"How long did that take?"

"Two days." Danny flinches at Mindy's reaction.

"Two days?" she shrieks. "I can't be here two days with no phone!"

"I have a landline." Danny interjects.

"You're a dinosaur! I don't want to call anyone. I want to text and tweet! This is horrible!" She's pacing the floor, swinging her flashlight, causing great arcs of light to sweep across the room.

"If you're not using that, turn it off." Danny's going around the room lighting candles and soon the area is dimly lit.

"None of these candles smell like hazelnut or mochaccino or anything good," Mindy scoffs.

"What the hell would I want my house to smell like coffee if it's not because I'm drinking coffee?"

"Why would you want it to smell like nothing?" She throws her hands up in disgust. Danny grabs the flashlight and turns it off before handing it back to her. 

"These are utilitarian candles! They're for safety. I'm not trying to set a mood here, Mindy." 

"Obviously. Hey girl, let's listen to the news and smell old wax. Great job, Ryan Gosling."

"I swear, Mindy, sometimes I think you're speaking an entirely different language."

"It's just such a waste. I mean, a blackout, and all these candles. It could be so romantic." Mindy flops on the couch. "Do you have a blanket?"

20 minutes later, she's curled up in a pile of blankets and a down comforter, still moaning about being frozen. Danny is sitting in the side chair, an extra sweater his only concession to the cold.

"Oh my God, Danny. I am so bored! Check the radio again."

He doesn't move, just shrugs his shoulders. "Why bother? There's not going to be an update that changes whether we're sitting in the dark or not."

"Ugh. My phone is down to 40% battery and still no cell service. What if this really is the apocalypse, and that radio was just playing a prerecorded message? What if we're the last two people alive? And how long will we sit here thinking the lights will come back?" Mindy's voice is rising in panic, getting squeaker with every word.

"Longer than 20 minutes, and you really shouldn't watch scary movies."

She tunnels further into the blankets. "So cold, and, bored, and so lonely..."

"I'm right here!"

"Yeah, well, you're just sitting there not saying anything. You could talk to me you know."

"Uhhhh..." Danny raises his hands and smacks them down on the arms of the chair. "I'll check the radio again."

"Do you have any soda, or wine, or, I don't know, tequila?" Mindy calls after him. 

"No, maybe, and yes, but I'm not letting you have any. Do you want some water?" 

"You're not _letting_ me have any tequila? That's so rude. A good host should offer it."

"No, it's self-preservation. I've seen what happens when you get drunk."

"Shut up. I can drink and not get drunk."

"You can?" 

Mindy chucks a pillow at him.

He's scowling when he returns, carrying the pillow and two glasses. "Hey, cut it out. What if you knocked over a candle and burned down the building, just because you're bored?" 

"I didn't throw it because I'm _bored_. I threw it because I'm cranky!"

Danny tosses the pillow back and hands her a glass of water. "I can't tell the difference."

"Ha ha." She sits up and takes the water, sipping it cautiously. "Damn. I thought maybe you'd have pranked me with tequila,"

"Right, I'm going to give you a tumbler full of tequila." He pulls open a drawer in the coffee table and takes out a deck of cards, dealing a solitaire game out in front of him. 

"Wait, you have cards and you're gonna play by yourself? Do you not even see me sitting here?"

"I have another deck if you want to play." Danny stares at the layout and moves a couple cards before dealing out a few more. 

"Let's play poker or blackjack or something," she whines. "Put the black six on that seven right there."

"Yeah, I got it. I can see the cards too, Mindy."

"There's an ace. Move the ace."

"Seriously, this is called solitaire." 

Mindy rolls her eyes. "You are the worst, I swear."

"What do you want from me Mindy? I didn't cause this blackout. I'm really not in the mood to have a deep philosophical conversation about the real housewives."

"Prick," She mutters under her breath.

"Now that's just uncalled for!" 

"I don't know, Danny, you're pretty much fitting the bill tonight. Ever since I got here you've been short with me."

"Well ever since you got here, you've been complaining about being here."

"And my complaints are valid, because I don't want to be here."

"Fine. I'm sorry I had you do me a favor and pick up the paperwork at the office, so we could get it signed and filed on Monday so that we wouldn't lose the practice. All you've done is bitch and moan about having to do something that's also saving your ass. It's been a real blast dealing with the lawyers on my own time these past few weeks, so being trapped with you and your whining in a blackout is just the icing on the cake for my evening as well."

Mindy is finally quiet. When she speaks, it's contrite. 

"I guess maybe I didn't take any of that into consideration."

"You think?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were doing so much on your own time." She sighs. "I guess I should be thanking you instead of bitching at you."

Danny gives her a tight smile. "That would be nice."

"Thank you, Danny." She grins back winsomely. 

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry you got stuck here. And not just for myself." He gathers up the cards and sets the deck on the table, sitting back in his chair. "I wish I could provide some sort of entertainment for you but really, you're on your own. Isn't there anything you could think of that would keep you entertained?"

Mindy is silent for a moment and then laughs. 

"Nothing I'm gonna do _here_."

"Why not? What..." Danny squints, and it looks, even in the candle light, like she's blushing. "Mindy!"

"What? Nothing! Never mind!" She flings the blanket over her head. "Shut up!" 

"Jesus, Mindy... Why would you even think of _that_?"

"You brought it up!"

"I did not!" Danny's voice cracks. "I just said you should find something you like to do when you're bored... Oh God."

Mindy peeks from under the blanket. "Just stop acting like its a big deal, okay? Everyone does it, Dr. Castellano."

"Stop talking about it. Just stop talking."

"Fine! Rude." 

They sit in the silence for a while, but Mindy can't settle. 

"Now you've got me thinking about it."

"What? Don't." Danny grips the chair arms in a panic. 

"Not, like, actually DOING IT, geez. It's too quiet, I don't want you hearing me. I mean, I heard you peeing earlier. Everything just echoes in here."

"Why are you telling me any of this?"

"You're thinking about it too, now, aren't you?"

"Stop."

"But are you thinking about me doing it, or yourself?"

"Neither!"

"Or both? Danny, you're such a perv." Mindy flashes her light in his face, and yes, he's blushing fiercely. 

"Knock it off. Go to sleep if you're so bored."

"I can't sleep here, Danny! It will kill my back." She snuggles further into the blanket. "And it's too cold. Need body heat... If I fall asleep, will you take me to bed?"

"What? No. You can sleep there."

"Wake me up so I can sleep with you," Mindy sighs, suddenly drowsy. 

"Not gonna happen."

"Okay just pick me up then..."

\---

A dull ache in Mindy's back wakes her, and yes, she did fall asleep on the couch, exactly as Danny predicted. She doesn't want to move, her cocoon of blankets barely dulling the cold, her toes icy even in the thick socks. If it was dark when she fell asleep, it's nothing but inky blackness now, the candles long since snuffed, and it's so, so quiet. The only thing she can hear is Danny's rattling breathing from the bedroom. She sits up and feels for her phone, which is now at 25% battery, but bright enough to allow her visibility to find the bathroom. She runs the water while she pees, because if that's what awakens Danny, she'll be humiliated. 

And she really would rather he not wake, because she is going to climb into his bed and if he's up, he'll argue and she just wants to get back to sleep. Maybe if she's lucky, she can jump right back into that dream where Chris Evans was wearing a matador costume. 

Mindy tiptoes into the bedroom, three blankets wrapped around her shoulders, and makes her way to the opposite side of the bed from Danny. She debates the merits of just lying on top but she realizes she'd be losing the valuable asset of Danny's body heat in that equation, so she slips in beside him, leaving enough room between them that even if he awakens, he might not notice her. He's still sleeping deeply, on his side, turned away from her. 

That lasts around 30 seconds. Though she's trying to move as slowly and quietly as possible, she overextended when she fluffs the pillow and ends up elbowing him in the spine. 

He rolls over and smacks her square in the left boob. 

"Ow! What the hell!"

"Mindy? What are you doing?" He sits up and grabs for the covers, pulling them around his neck.

"You left me freezing on the couch and my back is out of whack now. And then you punched my... one of my girls!"

"I'm sorry, but you startled me."

"And your best defense is a slapfight?"

Danny rubs his face and tentatively lays back down. "I was asleep. Are you warm enough now?"

"I guess. I can't believe how cold it is even under these blankets. And it's suffocating!"

He rolls back on his side. "Go to sleep."

"I'll try. I just can't get warm."

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm trying to keep my circulation going. My hands are like ice, see?" Mindy leans over and presses her cold fingertips to Danny's cheek. He flinches. 

"Okay, I believed you, you didn't have to prove anything."

"Let me warm my hands on you," she asks, and without waiting, presses her hands to his back. He arches away.

"Stop that!"

"Fine, but I can't sleep like this," she huffs. "I thought our combined body heat would do the trick."

Danny doesn't respond. 

"I suppose we really should be naked."

"What?" His voice is strangled. 

"I heard that somewhere, that to maintain body heat you climb naked into a sleeping bag with another person who's already naked. I think it was on the X-Files. Seems like being naked in the cold would make you even colder, but how can I doubt Mulder and Scully? Of course they might have learned that from aliens, so..."

Throwing back the covers, Danny jumps out of the bed, grabbing one of the blankets to wrap around himself, and he wields his flashlight mightily as he storms out. 

"Where are you going?" Mindy calls after him. 

"I can't do this. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Danny!"

He's gone, and the only light in the room comes from the moon glowing through the gap in the drapes. Mindy drags herself out of bed, arranging the blankets like a shroud once more, and follows after him. 

"Dammit, Danny, the whole point of joining you was for body heat!" 

When she gets into the living room, his flashlight snaps off. 

"You can't hide from me, Danny, you weird ostrich." She shines her phone on the couch where he's lying. "What's going on? Are you really that freaked out about sharing a bed?"

"No! I mean... I thought... You've been acting so weird, taking about, you know, and being naked, I thought..."

Mindy grabs her flashlight from the table so she can turn off her phone. She points it in his face like she's going to interrogate him. "What did you think? That I wanted to have sex with you?"

Danny's hand is over his eyes. "I don't know..." 

"Oh my God. I just wanted to stay warm and not wreck my back on your damn couch! But thanks a lot, it's nice to know you will literally run away at the thought of having sex with me."

"I didn't run... Well, I guess I did, but not..."

"No, it's fine Danny. I don't want to have sex with you either." Mindy spins around and stomps into the kitchen, not quite sure why she's so pissed off. She doesn't want to have sex with him, not even a little. 

"What are you doing?" Danny calls out.

"Well now I'm wide awake, and I'm hungry." And not horny, definitely not horny. She shines the light into the fridge. It's disappointing - there's mostly vegetables and some strange meat, way too many pickles, and scads of eggs. 

"Don't leave the door open, there's no power. Everything will get warm."

Mindy slams the door shut, a block of cheese in her hand. "Really, Danny? It's twenty below in your apartment! If anything the food will get colder!" She makes a loud bang when the cheese hits the counter, and more noise when she starts opening drawers roughly, looking for a knife. 

Danny comes up behind her. "Would you be quiet? There are normal people who are actually sleeping right now." He grabs a knife from the butcher block and pulls out a cutting board, then takes the cheese from her. "I'll cut the cheese for you."

Mindy can't help but giggle. 

"What?"

"You said 'cut the cheese.' "

Danny shakes his head. "I forgot you were twelve." He slices two small rectangular chunks and starts to wrap the block up. 

"Seriously, that's all? I'm not a mouse! Give me the knife."

There's no way he's letting her wield sharp objects around him, so he holds it out of her reach. "Come on, I still want there to be some left for me."

"Danny, it's like a two pound block!"

He grins at her. "I know."

The sound of Mindy smacking him on the chest echoes through the apartment. She stares up at him. 

"What's wrong with your face, Danny?" She asks, concerned. She brings first one hand, then the other, to pinch his cheeks. "It almost looks like...like a smile? That can't be."

This just makes him grin wider. He gazes at her, and she feels that tightness in her chest again, and her heart starts to pound. 

Mindy's grip loosens and then her hands are cupping his cheeks, and his smile is fading as he looks down at her. 

Mindy is suddenly self conscious. Danny is looking at her so intensely and she doesn't know why, so she starts to move her hands from his face, but in an instant his arm is wrapped around her waist and he's pulling her against his body and his mouth is on her mouth. 

Her squeak of surprise stops him and he pulls away. She looks down at his lips and then back to his eyes, and pulls his face back to her. 

The knife rattles to the counter and Danny's hand is in her hair, while his other hand runs down her spine to grab her ass. When his back hits the counter, he whirls her around so he can press her against the refrigerator door. 

Mindy moans low in her throat. Danny is grinding against her, his cock hard against her belly, and suddenly she can't breathe. She pulls her face away and Danny's mouth runs down her neck. Her skin is chilly where the cold air hits it as he leaves a wet trail with his tongue. 

"Danny," she murmurs, and he raises his head and looks at her, his eyes glassy with need. Her hand skims down his chest and she pauses, then dips lower, grazing the front of his pants. "You're a fucking liar."

"I never said I didn't want to have sex with you." He snakes a hand up her blouse and brushes his thumb over her nipple, feeling it tighten under his touch. "I think you're the liar."

"My feelings were hurt." She bites her lip and looks down. 

Danny smooths back the hair from her face and kisses her again, gently, almost too gently. It makes Mindy a little nervous. But his lips are soft, plucking at hers tenderly, and his tongue makes tiny strokes into her mouth, pressing softly against hers. 

"Is there any question now?" He whispers, stroking her cheek. His thumb runs over her lips and they open, her tongue darting out, and she draws it into her mouth, sucking gently. Danny shudders and replaces it with his lips, and his kiss is hot and hungry now. "You... You do want to?" 

"Oh, God yes," is her response, and all hell breaks loose. 

"Blankets!" Mindy mumbles as he starts to move them towards the bedroom. He manages to grab all the blankets and his flashlight without ever stopping kissing her. Mindy has her phone and keeps knocking him in the head with it as she clings to him, but he doesn't care.

They collapse on the bed and when Danny's hands are finally free, they're everywhere, roaming her body. When one eases into Mindy's sweatpants, she arches into his touch, and then he's pulling up her top and his mouth finds her breast. They have three layers of blankets over them and it's still cold, but Danny is a ball of fire on top of her. He licks and sucks at her nipple, tugging it with his teeth so hard it's painful, but in a good way, the best way, that shoots heat through her. 

He's nudging her legs apart with his knee and his fingers slide into her slick folds. Mindy moans and grabs a fistful of his hair, roughly pulling his head up to kiss him. He keeps his fingers moving, dipping into her wet heat and dragging them up to circle her clit, and she's on the verge of coming when he stops and starts fumbling in his bedside drawer. 

"Condom," he croaks as he rolls off of her. Mindy takes the opportunity to remove her pants - it's too cold to take off the top - and she grabs her phone to set up some music because hello, it's gonna get loud and she doesn't want to be distracted by noises. She can just barely make out Danny in the moonlight. He's hurrying, fumbling like a nervous teen, yanking off his sweats and trying to open the wrapper at the same time. She'd laugh, but there's someone endearing about it. 

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere," she croons, taking the packet from him and rippling it with her teeth. She's nothing if not classy. "Come here," she demands, and he turns back to her, groaning as she deftly rolls it on. 

Danny slots himself between her legs and steadies himself, kissing her softly. Mindy reaches for him and eases him inside, sucking in her breath as he enters her slowly. She runs her hands up his back, smoothing over the taut muscles, feeling them move beneath her fingers as he holds himself up. She slides them back down to his ass and urges his movements, digging in a little with her nails, and he speeds up. 

He's thrusting in time with the music, which kind of blows Mindy's mind because yeah, she knew he had rhythm, but she never thought she'd find out firsthand just how much. And oh, he is good, and she's right there again, so close, and when he reaches down and splays his fingers against her belly, stroking her clit with his thumb, it's all over. Mindy explodes in sensation, arching off the mattress, and a flash of blinding light hits her and she thinks she might have just died of ecstasy. 

Danny's collapsed onto one elbow, almost crushing her, and she opens her eyes and the light is still blinding, and she realizes the power is back on. It's such a weird relief all at once that she has to keep from busting out laughing, which is probably not the best idea when Danny - Danny, fuck, it's _Danny_ \- is in the throes of orgasm inside her. 

He comes loudly, and her phone battery dies, cutting off the music. 

When Danny stops moving, still for a minute, panting, with his forehead against her shoulder, Mindy whispers "The power's back on." 

"Mmmhmmm," he grunts, and then he rolls off her, fiddling under the covers for a minute. 

This doesn't have to be awkward, she thinks. They just had sex. No big deal. 

It kind of feels like a big deal, though, or at least not a small one. 

Mindy pulls the covers up, feeling weirdly vulnerable in the bright light, and Danny mutters something about the lights and gets up. At least now she can admire his ass, though it seems so strange to see him walking around like Porky Pig, bottomless, and then she starts to laugh and can't stop. 

"What? What's going on?" he asks when he comes back, and she feels safer in the dark, and she pulls him to her. 

"It's just, the lights went out when I plugged in my phone," she gasps between giggles. "And they went back on when I came, and we just had sex with our shirts on, and..." She can't continue, and he's laughing too, and he starts kissing her again. 

"You're staying? You're gonna stay." It's a question and and a demand, and it's fine. She can stay, and in the morning, it will be what it is. 

"I probably couldn't get home anyway." It sounds like an excuse, kind of, but it's not. 

"No, it's not safe," he says into her neck. "I turned on the heater."

"I'm pretty warm right now, but that's good." Mindy fusses at his shirt and pulls it up over his head, throwing it over her shoulder. "I might have to be here a while."

"Yeah. You might." Danny tugs her top off and then they're skin to skin. "I have, like, five more condoms."

She kisses him again, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. 

"I'm on the pill."


End file.
